Hello World, I'm Marco
by SimpleScholar
Summary: Wait, so I'm in a cartoon now? Well f— Oh yeah, censorship. Well, I did always like magic... (SI!OC as Marco)


**AN: A new idea that doesn't want to leave my head. I'll be planning more as I write along, so bear with me. Honestly, I should be worrying more about finals… Also, video based fanfiction take tons of time longer than manga based to write.**

I jolted awake as a loud voice boomed in the air.

" **Marco Diaz to the Principal's Office. Marco Diaz to the Principal's Office."**

Confused, I looked around the room trying to understand where I was, because this was _not_ my bedroom. I appeared to be in a room full of high school students. I say this because everyone was zoned out in their desks, and most obviously, appeared to be at that age. I looked down to where I was at to see that I was in a desk as well, and judging by the drool soaked papers, I had a nice hearty nap.

I was brought away from my inspections by a low, gruff voice. "Marco Diaz, the principal wants to see you." I turned to the voice to see a large teacher with orange frizzled hair looking in my direction. She was painting her toe nails on top of the desk. I turned back around to see who she was talking to, but it seemed no one was paying her any attention.

I looked back at the teacher and pointed to myself, "You wouldn't happen to mean me, would you ma'am?"

She glared at me and yelled, "Would you just go already!"

Surprised, I stood up to step around the desk and to the door, but I tripped and ended up face first on the floor, which I will remind you does not feel good on hard tiles. I slowly got up as the children stared at me.

The girl with the blonde hair and the blue highlights sitting in the middle desk of the room asked, "Are you okay?"

I grinned. "My legs must have fallen asleep." She slowly blinked once in return. I decided to head out to the principal's office like I was supposed to do. I watched my feet and legs as I made my way out of the door, noticing that they were shorter than they used to be. As I closed the door behind me I looked across the lime green halls. I shrugged and decided to just walk in a direction hoping to find the office while I contemplated my situation.

I crossed my hand across my stomach to hold my elbow while my other hand went up to my chin to stroke my now non-existent goatee. I decided to talk it out to myself.

"I woke up in a school room that I've never seen, surrounded by students I don't know. People are using a different name than what is mine: Marco Diaz. Which, I might state, is incredibly familiar." I look down at my feet than around me as I realized that I had somehow made it outside. I continued to walk as I was obviously going somewhere. "Another point of interest is that my legs are shorter now," I said as I watched them meander along an invisible line.

I look towards my red, hoodie clad sleeves. I rolled them up to look at my hands and arms. "The skin tone is just a tad shade darker than mine, but more importantly the arms have neither my body hair nor my scars," I said as I looked for the scar from that water bottle grenade that I held on to for too long.

I pat my head down to inspect my hair color. "Same dirty blond," I noticed. I looked again, noticing brown that was darker than my normal. I reached up to the middle and pulled out some hairs. "Brown hair with blonde tips," I noted, intrigued.

I decided to add up all the given information. "Different legs, different arms, different hair. Safe to say that this is _not_ my body." I blinked as I realized something. I snorted. "I probably could have made a safe guess from the massively different voice." I used to have a lower vocal range than the one I have now.

I was broken from my musings by a short, bespectacled balding man wearing a pink bowtie. The thing most noticeable about him was the small wooden chest he was carrying. "Ah Marco, we were beginning to worry about you," he said with a smile. I'd like to introduce you to our new foreign exchange student."

The blonde mop of hair stood up and turned away from the water fountain, revealing blue eyes, a red devil horned hairband, and a blue dress. The most identifiable thing about her though was the cute pink heart-shaped birthmarks on her cheeks.

"Her name's Star Butterfly," he presented with a wave.

I froze. Oh. _Ohh._ So, somebody's messing with me and is making me live in a cartoon.

The principal continued, not noticing how I was acting. "I need a responsible, never-take-chances type to keep an eye on her, and who better than you, the safe kid," he grinned while placing his hand on my shoulder.

That shook me out of my stupor. Never have I ever heard of anyone getting sent back to their original world because they whined about. _Well, I suppose that wouldn't be that much of an interesting story._ Might as well play along till I figure things out.

"Whatever works sir," I said with a soft smile.

"Great! Well, now I'm off to the ice cream shop. Daddy's getting _all_ fifty-two flavors," the principal said as he walked off.

I looked back to my new charge. "Star Butterfly was it?" I asked as I held out my hand with my continued smile.

"Yeup! Your name's Marco Diaz?" She gleefully shook my hand.

We let go as I answer, "That's what I'm told." She giggled. I gestured with my hand as I passed the lockers. "Let's walk and talk," I suggested.

"Ok," She said excitedly as she hopped and spun around looking at the sights.

"So, what made you want to come to… this school?" I tried to make small talk. I realized I had no clue what this school was called.

"Well I… heh heh, kind of set the castle on fire."

I noticed the tile and turned around while continuing to walk, and gently moved Star away from it. "Loose tile," I explained. I didn't want her to slip on it from her bouncing. As I turned back to face forward I asked, "How'd you manage to do that?"

"With my magic wand," Star easily explained.

I closed the locker in our path. The student must have been running late. "Kids these days," I quietly chuckled. "A magic wand?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Yeah, this one," Star said as she waved it around. I… honestly should have noticed it earlier. It was pink, had small wings, and a golden star surrounded by blue speckles in a ring, which was placed upon the bulbous 'head' of the wand. It even had its own crown.

"It used to be my mother's, which used to be her mother's, and her mother's, and her mo—"

"A family heirloom, you mean," I interrupted.

She nodded her head. "Yeup," she said as she began hopping around again.

I moved her again, so she wouldn't hop on some broken glass. I quirked an eyebrow at it as we passed it. If this were my old high school, that wouldn't have been left alone.

"I can see why they call you the 'safe kid,'" Star commented.

I shrugged. "Well It's not exactly fun stepping on glass or running into lockers." I tilted my head. "Actually, just in class I tripped on my way out the door and hit my face on the floor, so that must mean that I'm not _totally_ the safest." I stopped. "Though, not to say that I absolutely hate anything dangerous; a little excitement is good for you." I continued to walk.

I heard a noise behind me, then a wave of pink and blue shot over my head and hit a butterfly that was right in front of me. It blew up into a bigger cloud of pink and blue, and when the cloud dissipated a huge monster-like butterfly screamed at me with long, pointy teeth. Surprised, my hand flew out of my pocket in the shape of a fist and collided right on the thing's nose. The monster blew up into a cloud again to reveal the butterfly floating around almost dazedly.

I stared at it for a few moments before turning to Star. "What was the purpose of that?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You said that a little excitement was good for you," Star said sheepishly with her hands behind her back.

I stared at Star for a few moments, then said, "Not quite what I had in mind."

We were interrupted by the school bells ringing, and the students exiting their classrooms.

"Well, looks like school is over," I said as I walked with the flow of the students towards the sidewalks.

A sudden thought entered my mind. _I don't know where my house is._ I glanced over to Star, who seemed to be reading an address from a sheet of paper. It also had a map. _Star lives with Marco, right?_ "Say, do you want me to walk you home?" I asked star.

Star looked at me, startled. I suppose she wasn't taking to the Los Angeles weather well, because her face turned a little red. "Um… yes, thank you."

I smiled as I took the paper from her hand. "It's no trouble."

Star just looked away and fiddled with her wand.

I looked from the map to the mailbox, then to the house. The house looked exactly like from the cartoon: dry and covered in cactuses. Cacti?

"So, this is your house?" I asked Star.

"Well, I _believe_ this is the house I'm staying at," She replied.

I pointed at the mailbox. "Is the family you're staying with called the Diaz's?"

"Yeah, but isn't everyone here?"

I hummed. "Well, we might as well go in and say hi," I shrugged.

We approached the door. I decided to just open the door then knock on it when no one was visible. "Knock knock. Anybody home?"

"Marco? Is that you?" A womanly voice asked.

I heard two pairs of footsteps, then a tall man with brown hair and eyes, and a yellow shirt came around the corner along with a woman with bright brown, almost red hair and greenish eyes. "Ah Marco, who's this?" Marco's mother… Angie? Asked.

"Did you get a girlfriend?" …Rafael grinned.

Star almost jumped, but I smiled and said, "No, this is Star Butterfly."

Recognition appeared in their eyes. "Oh, the foreign exchange student," Angie excitedly said.

Star gasped then turned to me somehow with little stars in her eyes. "Marco, are these _your_ parents?"

I nodded with a smile. "I mean, we share the same last name, don't we?"

Star's face held a look of confusement. "I thought everyone's last name was Diaz on earth?"

I laughed, which caused her to blush a little in embarrassment. "No, of course not."

She gasped again then asked me, "Are there anybody with the last name Butterfly on earth?"

I gave her a shrug. "It's possible."

She grabbed my arm with both of her hands and shook it. "We need to find out!"

"Sure, we can look it up later," I tried to calm her down.

"Well she sure is excitable," Rafael laughed.

"Yeah," I smirked. "Just like a litter of puppies." I blinked. _Did I—_

"Oh," Star started, letting go of my arm. "I love puppies!" She ran to the middle of the room then waved her wand at the floor. With a little magic chime, and a yellow glow of magic, eight puppies appeared.

"Ahh," Rafael and Angie awed.

The puppies yipped for like two seconds and then they started shooting lasers from their eyes, which made me hide my face behind my arms. They ran around the room until Star picked up one and Rafael picked up another.

"Well, they are really cute," Rafael laughed. The puppy showed its gratitude at the compliment by shooting a laser into his eye. "Ai, my eye!" Rafael continued to laugh.

"Marco," Angie said. "Why don't you show Star her room?" Angie looked towards Star. "We can catch up later."

"Yay!" Star cheered as she ran up the steps, with me walking at a leisurely pace behind her.

At the end of the stairs was a door. We decided to let ourselves through. Star ran around the room looking at the bed, cupboards and the painting on the wall. After quickly glancing out the window, Star turned to me, gnawing on her wand. "Okay… I can work with this."

With a large inhale, Star yelled "Sparkle glitter bomb expand!" An enormous amount of purple light exploded from her wand into the room, causing a loud crushing noise then a magical poof noise. After the light faded and my eyes readjusted, I saw three stories of color and shininess. I could go into detail, but everything in here would total up to too many weeks of description.

"Wow," I said in awe.

Star hopped onto the bed and tested its springiness. "Ahh, that's better," She said as she spread her arms out into the air.

My first experience with large amounts of magic led me to some thinking. "Star," I said.

"Yes Marco?"

"How did that spell work? Was your room stored in your wand or did you make your previous room into this new one? Or perhaps did you teleport your old room here?"

Star shrugged with her hands. "I don't know. I just wanted this room to be like my room from Mewni."

I placed a hand on my chin, stroking my invisible goatee. _Hmm, this magic seems to be more intent based then requiring the caster to know all the details._ I looked towards Star's wand as she bounced up and down on her bed. _I could easily test my theory out. Marco was able to use the wand in the cartoon if I'm remembering correctly._

"Hey Star, may I use your wand?"

Star stopped her jumping to look at me. "Umm, I don't know Marco. I just met you a few hours ago, and my wand is a family heirloom…" Star said nervously as she fingered the handle of the wand.

"Oh right," I said as I lightly slapped my head against my forehead. "We hardly even know each other. I shouldn't be asking to look at your wand." I paused as I recognize what this could be taken for. _If you show me yours I'll sho—_ I quickly shook my head. _She's fourteen years old, and you're seventeen; you shouldn't think about that stuff._ "Sorry about that," I added.

Star smiled at me. "No, it's fine."

We heard Angie shout up the stairs. "Star, are you up there? You have some visitors."

Star shot me a confused look. I shrugged in return. We walked down the stairs into the living room, but no one was there.

"They said that they would wait outside," Angie said from the kitchen.

"Why would they wait outside?" I asked Star as we went to door.

"I don't know, all of my friends would just hang around inside till I was ready," She replied.

We stepped outside but there was no one there. I scratched my head, about to ask Star where they were, but a growl from my right interrupted me.

We turned to see a group of monsters looking at us menacingly. There was an axe-wielding horned-bear, some sort of three-eyed red cow with tusks coming out on each side of its snout, a three-eyed baby monster, a blue guy with antlers and a beard, and giant fanged chicken, and a short two-headed red monster. Even a giraffe! The most interesting thing about the was that they were all bipedal.

In the middle of them though, was a short green-scaled guy with a beak. He was wearing a green tunic and the top half of a dragon's skull as a hat. He also had a staff with an eye-bat on the top.

"Star Butterfly. At last I've found you!" The monster carrying the staff said.

"Ludo," Star gasped. She leaned towards him with an angry face. "How did _you_ know I was here."

Ludo laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Star nodded. "Yes, that's why I asked."

"Well," Ludo began. "Buff frog— Hey! I don't have to tell you anything!" Ludo pointed at Star. "Get her," He ordered.

The monsters yelled as they charged at us. When the cow was about to lunge for Star, my body kind of moved on its own, making me step in front of her.

I followed through my motion with a gut punch from my right fist, and when the cow bent down to grab at his stomach, I spun around on my back foot and wheel kicked him in the head. Needless to say, he went out like a light.

"Oh," Star grabbed my arm. "You can fight?"

I smiled with a little shrug. "It's just karate."

The bear came up to me and growled, but I simply booped it on the nose. Hard. _Two down._

Star attacked the guy with antlers while I ran towards the baby man. I punted him in the head. _Three._ Knowing not to waste time, I spun around to assess what monsters were left. Star seemed to be finished with antler-man and was making her way to the giraffe. Not wanting to be left behind, I took out the short guy with two heads by slamming them together, making them see stars.

Star took down the giraffe with a purple, magical fist while I dodged the chicken's fist and spun around, bringing my own fist to its temple. _Four, or five depending on how you want to count the guy with two heads._

As I turned around I saw Star pointing her wand at Buff Frog, yelling "Mega Narwhal Blast!" A narwhal the size of Buff frog launched out and collided with him, easily flattening him out.

We turned to grin at Ludo. "You want some of _this_ Ludo?" Star asked.

Ludo slouched down and sighed. "Noo…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of scissors. He walked across the yard and said, "You see you morons. This is what happens when you don't work out!" Ludo jumps into the air and plunges his scissors into the air seemingly randomly, but a white tear forms. As Ludo slides down, the tear elongates. "Your muscles are like pudding!"

The monsters get up and stumble their way through the rip. "Come on; back in the portal, back in the portal," Ludo said. "You even _retreat_ like losers!"

As the last one made it through, Ludo retreated through the portal, but not before telling Star, "I'll get you Star Butterfly!"

We watched the air where the portal was for a few moments, then I scratched my cheek. "Well, that was… exciting," I commented.

"Yeup," Star smiled at me.

"Is this going to happen often?"

"Probably."

"Good," I grinned.

After we went inside, we sat around for a bit until I decided to make some nachos like in the cartoon. Marco's memory of the recipe came easily, even though I suppose it wouldn't be hard to if I _didn't_ know the recipe. After we waited for a bit, I finally pulled the nachos out of the oven.

"Well, here they are," I presented to Star as the steam wafted off the chips and cheese.

Star gasped with excitement in her eyes. "Triangle food!" As she was about to try it out, we heard knocking at the door.

I walked to the door and opened it, revealing a white floating horse head, with a pink mane. She had blue irises and yellow stars for pupils. "Yo, what up home fries," She said with a shake of her head.

I blinked as the food cooled off in the midnight air. "You must be one of Star's friends," I guessed.

"One of my friends?" Star questioned. I got out of the doorway to let Star see who our visitor was. Star leaned forward while her eyes sparkled, instantly recognizing who it was. "Oh my gosh!" Star said as she made her way out the door. "Lion Princess Pony Head," She said as she emphasized each word with her arms.

"Oh hello B-Fly!" Star giggled as she hugged Pony Head. After they separated, Pony Head said, " _Girl_ , we are going out tonight. Are you ready to make some baaad choices." Pony Head bleated like a sheep when she said bad.

"Oh," Star remembered. "I want you to meet my best friend, Marco Diaz," She said as she grabbed at me from the doorway.

"Hi," I said as Pony Head looked at me in shock.

"Your best friend?" Pony Head asked Star with a little bit of sadness.

"Huh?" Star quickly realized her mistake. "Oh, no no no no no, on _Earth_ , _you're_ my best friend on Mewni." Star looked to me. "Marco, this is the pony I've been telling you about."

Pony Head floated right in front of me and snorted pink, hot steam. "I hate your faaace," She smiled. "Plus, you're ugly." She laughed. "Just kidding, that's a joke."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "What an interesting sense of humor," I dryly commented.

Pony Head decided to just ignore me and talk to Star. "Tick tock girl, let's partaay," She said as Star and she ran out into the yard.

Star turned around to grab my hand. "Yeah Marco, let's partaaay," Star cheered.

I gave Star a small smile. "Sure thing, just let me drop off these chips."

"Okay," Star smiled back.

I made my way inside and put the chips on the counter, then made my way to the girls.

When I arrived, Star grabbed Pony Head and I and held us close to her. "My two besties are gonna become besties!"

Pony Head escaped the side hug and said, "Great, lets go." She then began to move around her mouth and cheeks, trying to find something. After a few seconds, she opened her mouth to reveal a pair of red, heart shaped scissors with a white-blue diamond in the middle.

Star gasped. "Dimensional scissors? Ahh, Jealous!"

Pony Head turned and snipped the air apart with the scissors held in between her teeth, causing a portal to form. It was a pinkish-purple color I noticed, which is interesting because a lot of magic I've seen are those colors.

Star interrupted my thinking by jumping through the portal while grabbing ahold of my arm, causing me to fly in after. As we exited, I noticed that we were falling from way up in the sky. Star was ahead and Pony Head somehow managed to pass me; both were screaming with excitement on the way down. They landed on a grey cloud, and I made sure to land in between them.

I looked across the room, noticing the people hanging out on the couches, the people having fun on the dance floor, and the robot disco jockeys. I turned to Star and asked, "Where are we?"

"The Bounce Lounge," Star answered. "My favorite place to _chiiil_ ," She said with some circular movement of her head. Star leaned back and spread her arms against the pillow. "Just stay away from the edge."

I walked over to the edge of the checkered floor to see spikes and one skeleton with a blue hat. I slowly backed away. "Why are there spikes?" I asked myself.

Star immediately grabbed me by my hoodie and dragged me over to Pony Head. "Marco, photo booth! Photo booth!" She threw us in and entered, stepping in between us. She withdrew a coin from her pocket and placed it in the slot. I saw on the screen what our photo was going to be, so I just tried to copy the styles of the girls and the pictures.

After a couple pictures Star said, "Now, just you two," She said as she pointed at me and Pony Head. "A souvenir from when my besties became besties," She said with half-lidded eyes as she clapped her hands together.

After Star exited the booth, Pony Head immediately flew in front of my face. "Listen, we are not gonna be _besties._ We are not even gonna be _second_ besties." We both looked at the camera and smiled as it took a photo of us.

"It's a little rude for you to say that we won't be 'besties', but if you don't want to then it's no skin off my back," I said with shrug. We smiled for another photo.

"Look here _earth turd,_ this night is really important to me; if you mess that up, you're gonna get the _horn_ ," Pony Head threatened with said horn. Another picture. "Got it? _Good_." She spun around me to the exit the booth. "Really good. Later!" Pony Head flew through the curtains.

I frowned at the camera as it took another picture. I walked out of the booth to see Pony Head and Star dancing. Well… Having fun, I mean. I walked up to Star to tell her about her friend.

As I was just about to talk to Star, Star decided to grab my writs instead and spin around in the middle of the dance floor instead, causing me to spin along with her to balance the weight.

Deciding that now was just as much of an opportune time as any, I said to Star, "Star, I hope you realize tha—"

I was interrupted by Pony Head crashing into me, causing me to launch away from Star. Smartly, I fell onto all fours, increasing the friction and making me barely reach the edge of the clouds.

Star came over and helped me up. "Marco, be careful."

I crossed my arms and rose an eyebrow at her. "That was Pony Head who pushed me, not me being careless."

"Oh noo," Star said with a wave of her hand. "She just gets a little _wild_ when she dances." She looked over her shoulder to look at Pony Head. Pony Head was riding another guy like he was a horse, which was mildly amusing.

"Well," I said, bringing Star's attention back to me. "She also threatened to shank me in the photo booth."

Star looked surprised for a moment, then lowered her head. "Yeah… She _can_ be… possessive." Star looked back to Pony Head as an idea flashed across her face. "Hey Pony Head, let's go to the Amethyst Arcade; Marco will have more fun there!"

"No. Way. Girl. I'm. Getting. My. Dance. On!" Pony Head said, emphasizing each word with a hop on the back of the guy she was riding. She looked behind her to see a portal open, with three huge men in dark military outfits come out.

Pony Head immediately made her way over to us. Pony Head took out her scissors and started opening her own portal as she said, "Yes you are right Star, he _would_ like the arcade."

We stepped through the portal to see a cacophony of blue. There was blue flooring, but more importantly _thousands_ of blue colored arcade games.

" _Those_ … are a lot of video games," I stated.

"Yes, I knew you would like it here," Pony Head told me. "This place is full of squares." She looked over to right, where a bunch of square shaped nerds were playing video games.

I looked at them, noticing how they were all facing in our direction, so we could only see their front side. I assumed they were cubes, but whenever my head moved, I could only see the front face. I looked to Star, about to question her why I couldn't see their other sides, but she already knew what I was going to ask.

"Yeah, everyone else just sees their face too," She said with a shrug. "They said that they're fifth dimensional, but I don't really get it."

I looked at Star with surprise, feeling a little fear for what must have been years of never feeling it. _If they are actually fifth dimensional creatures, then_ —

I was interrupted by Star grabbing my arm. "Look," She pointed. "Lance Lance Revolution! That's Perfect! You guys, go play," Star ordered.

Pony Head looked at me, but I just smirked and rose an eyebrow.

We made our way over to the game and stepped onto the platform. The game scanned us for a few moments, then floated some lances to us. We grabbed them, then the game started.

" **PONYHEAD VS EARTHTURD. BEGIN!** " The game announced as two pixelated versions of us appeared on the screen. The game flashed to the next screen, showing our characters in the top corners of the screen. Pony Head was on the left while I was on the right and we were both knights on horses; we had three hearts each.

" **Round One. Joust!** "

Pony Head and I began jabbing our lances towards the screen. I had to clue how to play this game, but from what I understood it appeared to be a game based on speed and stamina. If one the players doesn't make as many jabs as the other, then they will be stricken and lose a heart. In the game of course.

"So, Turd huh?" I said to Pony Head. "That's quite a nice nickname you gave me considering your opinion of me."

"What?" Pony Head turned to look at me. I took advantage of her misfocused attention and struck, causing her to lose a heart. "Hey, that was dirty!" Pony Head said through the lance between her teeth.

"I'm completely serious. On earth, turd means something tasty and savory," I said, completely BS-ing her. "You know, like mustard?"

"Really?" I heard Star ask from behind me.

I turned my head to Star but continued to jab at the screen. I gave her a wink. "Oh yeah, totally; everyone knows it."

"Oh," Star said, then quietly giggled between her hands.

I turned back to the screen. "Now, if you wanted a _really_ mean name, you'd call me something like _Virile._ It's like virus, or a parasite you know." I looked to Pony Head, frowning. "I probably shouldn't have told you that."

Pony Head grinned. "You know what, you're right! You shouldn't be nicknamed Turd, you should be nicknamed Virile!"

I feigned a scowl. "Me and my big mouth," I grumbled. Inwardly I was happy. Turd was a horrible nickname for Marco.

"Ahh, look at you two," Star said. "Getting along." Star patted our backs, but instantly withdrew her hand from mine. "Ewww. Oh, I'll go get us some nice cold icicles to put on your disgusting sweaty back." I heard footsteps leave.

"Oh," I blinked. "Pause," I told the game.

" **EarthTurd, you have used your one pause for this round. Game will recommence in one minute.** "

I set the lance down to take off my hoodie and tie it around my waist. My white t-shirt was soaked, but I'd cool off faster than with the hoodie on. "I didn't realize I picked up such a sweat," I laughed as I picked the lance back up.

Pony Head snorted. "Whatever _Virile._ "

" **The game will start in 3. 2. 1. BEGIN!** "

A loud voice was heard in the background. "You, square. Have you seen this head?" A short pause. "Don't lie to me little man."

Pony Head gasped as she dropped her lance, which causes the next opponent's attack to be a critical hit, instantly knocking out the rest of the opponent's hearts. I was in the middle of swinging, so my character ended up skewering hers.

I turned to Pony Head. "Huh. Did you get tired?"

"No," Pony Head snorted. She then decided to fly off.

I was about to head on after her, but a blue square stepped up onto the platform. "Uh, I think I'm next. But with less abusive trash talk please," He said as he began poking his fingers together, no doubt preparing some sort of inhuman spell if I didn't give him what he wanted.

I turned back to the screen. "Um… N-n-no p-p-prob-blem, p-pal," I stuttered… manly…

I played for a while, trying not to strike during his purposeful lulls in activity. It was an obvious ploy, so he could get mad at me and make me serve him for the rest of my life. Accidents happened though, and I managed to win.

I slowly turned towards the square that I was facing. "Good game?" I squeaked.

"Ah yes," he smiled at me. _EVILY_. As his hand raised towards me, I watched it as if I had activated bullet time.

I immediately dropped my lance and ran off the platform, in hopes of finding Star or even Pony Head. I sprinted for a full straight minute before I decided to slow down. Obviously, the squares were merciful gods, as I would have been dead already.

As I walked, I passed by some non-square people in black military suits and ski-masks. *Gasp! * _Non-square people! I must warn them!_ I turn around and approach them. "I have to tell you guys something," I whispered.

"What?" One of them asked in a normal tone, not realizing the urgency of the situation.

"Sshh! Come closer." We huddled up, their heads next to mine. I cautiously looked around then whispered to them, "Whatever you do, do _not_ trust the square people." I heard a cough in the background. I gasped and stood straight up. "I said too much." I turned around and _calmly_ walked away. "Goodbye."

I felt a hand grab hold of my shoulder causing me to tense. "Hey wait—"

I captured his hand and swung him over my body into the ground with a loud thud. He groaned.

I turned around and flung fists, feet, knees and elbows. The other two collapsed. I spun around to grab the first guy by the lapel of his uniform. "What did you tell the Squares? How much do they know!" I screamed. _Three-quarters BS, one-quarter genuine emotion._

I heard footsteps behind, causing me to jump and orientate my body in that direction.

"Marco?" It was Star and Pony Head. They shouldn't be compromised.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're here Star. These men were here to capture me for the squares."

"The squares?" Pony Head repeated, then shook her head. "No, they were here for me."

"For you? What did _you_ do to the squares?" I questioned.

An echoed voice reverberated through our ears. "Time to give it cupcake."

"Is that King Pony Head?" Star asked.

A large blue-maned horse head floated up to us. He must have been the size of a house. He also had a goatee.

"Oh, hello daddy," Pony Head said with her face held low.

"Hello Princess," He replied.

"What is he doing here?" Star whispered over her shoulder to Pony Head.

"Oh B-Fly, it's the end of the line for me," Pony Head said sadly. "But at least I got in one last night of fun with you girl."

"One last night? Before what?"

"Before this," Pony Head cried. "I'm going to Saint Oh's."

Star gasped, placing her hands on her cheeks. "Not Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses!"

"Oh, it's true," Pony Head confessed. "I did it to myself. I'm headed to the slammer."

"It's reform school cupcake, not jail," King Pony Head drawled. "Although admittedly it is a lot like jail."

"Oh, Pony Head," Star said with tears in her eyes. "You knew you'd get sent to St. Olga's, but you still came back to save Marco. Even though he really didn't need saving."

"Oh, you know… It's hard to say it but he is your other bestie. Okay I said it."

"Ohh, come here," Star said as she pulled Pony Head into a hug.

"Hugs," They said. Star grabbed me and pulled me in too.

"But what about the _squares_ …" I whispered.

"What about the squares?" Star asked me confusedly.

"Alright princess," The military man that I threw said. He must have stood up when King Pony Head arrived. He was holding a cribbing muzzle in his hand. "Time to go," He growled.

He put it on her and joined the other soldiers, then he opened a portal.

As they were leaving, Star said, "Bye Pony, I'm gonna miss you!"

"Hey Pony Head?" They stopped to look at me. "Don't drop the—" I was interrupted by a loud snort and a glare from King Pony Head. "Good luck in princess jail," I acquiesced. He nodded at me.

"Ahh thanks Vir —, "Pony Head began, but corrected herself. "I mean thank you Marco."

The soldiers began to walk through the portal. "But don't worry about me: no jail can hold on to me for long!" Pony Head yelled. "Wahahahaa!" Pony Head was pulled through the portal.

"Ah kids," King Pony Head eye rolled. "You have them and then you wish they weren't ar—" The rest of his sentence was interrupted by him leaving through the portal.

The portal closed.

"Yay," Star cheered with a giant star in each eye. "My besties _are_ besties!"

"Yeah… I wouldn't go that far," I corrected. I turned to Star. "So… How do we get home?"

"With these," Star pulled out Pony Head's scissors from her pocket. "Blehh," Star said while sticking her tongue out and making a face.

I looked at them. "Nice."

Star leaned her face to me. "Now, we can go anywhere we want. Anywhere in the _entire_ universe."

"I know just the place," I smiled.

We watched T.V. and ate nachos for a few hours till we grew tired. We brushed our teeth, said goodnight to each other, and went to our separate bedrooms.

I was laid down on my bed, playing with the hems of my sheets.

I frowned and whispered, " _I killed Marco Diaz_."


End file.
